Changing OHSHC fanficOC
by KillerOfHappyness
Summary: Franki, qortni and cammi are back and ready to go to a new school in Frankis favorite place! Something's change, and others stay the same, no matter what. But the three sisters being split up has made it hard. (I'm no good at summaries) *ouran highschool host club fanfiction*. WARNING!: may be alot of cursing and a little sexual stuff. Rated T for a reason!
1. Character info

**This ouran high school host club fanfic is different and unique, so the characters may be a little out of character but don't let that stop you from reading.**

**_if you dont like it then dont read it! _**

Own Character info: (read if you want to)

Name: franki death

Status: single

place of birth?: England

Blood Type: B

Birthday: 08-08

Appearance:

Gender: female

Height: 5'8

Weight: 59kg

Markings:

Tattoos: one small music note on left shoulder blade

Birth Marks: black rings around eyes

Scars: multiple dog teeth marks in arms( only visible when hot)

Hair Color: black and red

Hair Length: waist

Style: flat, straight hair, that covers left eye fully

Hair Accessories: none

Eye Color: right green, left blue

Clothes:

Shirt: tight red tank top

Pants: dark red shirt shorts

Hats: none

Accessories: circular neckless with an upside down triangle in it, red heart stud earrings, single bottom lip pricing,

Bandages: none

Parents:

Mother: unknown

Father:

Name: James death

Date of Birth: 16-07 (now dead)

Gender: male

Relationship: terrible, no communication.

Personality

Approachable, Artistic, Attractive, Blunt, Brave, Caring, Cheerful. Crafty, Creative, Curious, Easy-going, Emotional, Enthusiastic, Fearless, Flexible, Friendly, Funny, Honest, Imaginative, Interesting, Loving, Loyal, Open-minded, Optimistic, Organized, Outspoken, Passionate, Self-confident, Social, Arrogant, Careless, Childish, Crazy, Direct, Disobedient, Easily-Annoyed, Excitable, Forgetful, Harsh, Slightly Hotheaded, Immature, Impatient, Insane, Kind, Lazy, Loud, Lustful, Manipulative, Merciless, Over dramatic, Perverted, Rebellious, Reckless, Sarcastic, Silly, Spontaneous, Quite Stubborn, Temperamental

Name: qortni

Status: single

place of birth: England

Blood Type: -o

Birthday: 30-08

Appearance:

Gender: female

Height: 6ft

Weight: 8.5 stone

Markings:

Tattoos: broken heart on hip

Birth Marks: none

Scars: small cut scars on wrist

Hair Color: Black with rainbow streaks

Hair Length: long

Style: long emo cut

Does it cover part of their face?: left side

Accessories:

Eye Color: onyx

Different Colors: no

Clothes:

Shirt: black BVB t-shirt

Pants: rainbow skinny jeens

Hats:none

Accessories: BRACELETS

Bandages: none

Parents:

Mother: unknown

Father:unknown

Personality:

Approachable, Blunt, Brave, Calm, Caring, Considerate, Creative, Cunning, Curious, Dependable, Discreet, Easy-going, Efficient, Emotional, Enthusiastic, Fearless, Flexible, Friendly, Funny, Generous, Good-natured, Helpful, Hospitable, Imaginative, Intelligent, Interesting, Literate, Logical, Loyal, Mature, Open-minded, Organized, Outspoken, Pleasant, Polite, Practical, Quiet, Reliable, Resourceful, Supportive, Tactful, Timid, Tolerant, Trustworthy, Undemanding, Absent-Minded, Annoying, Anti-Social, Cautious, Childish, Crazy, Disobedient, Disorganized, Eccentric, Excitable, Fearful, Forgetful, Harsh

Name: cammi

Status: single

place of birth:England

Blood Type: b -

Birthday: 14-4

Appearance:

Gender: girl

Height: 5'2

Weight: 43kg

Markings:

Tattoos:

Birth Marks:

Scars: on legs but no one can see them

Hair Color: black with purple streakes

Hair Length: just be blow the shoulders

Style: emo fringe the rest all choppy and cool

Does it cover part of their face?: yes

Accessories:

Eye Colour: purple with black with a hint of blue

Flecked Eyes: yes

Different Colours: yep

Clothes:

Shirt:filly, black and purple

Pants:black skinny jeans

Hats: no hats ( hate hats)

Accessories: a couple bangles

Bandages: none

Parents:

Mother:

Name: Carla death

Date of Birth: 4-7

Gender: female

Relationship: love, love.

Other: adopted qortni and married James death ( who is now dead)

Father:

Name: jake syyke

Date of Birth: 12-3

Gender: male

Relationship: hate

Other: left Carla for another woman

Personality

Approachable, Artistic, Calm, Caring, Cheerful, Clever, Considerate, Crafty, Creative, Dependable, Earnest, Easy-going, Efficient, Emotional, Enthusiastic, Even-handed, Fair, Faithful, Flexible, Friendly, Funny, Generous, Good-natured, Hard-working, Helpful, Honest, Hospitable, Humble, Imaginative, Intelligent, Interesting, Literate, Logical, Loving, Loyal, Merciful, Modest, Obedient, Open-minded, Organized, Outspoken, Passionate, Patient, Pleasant, Polite, Quiet, Relaxed, Reliable, Resourceful, Respectful, Sane, Sensible, Sensitive, Supportive, Thoughtful, Tolerant, Trustworthy, Absent-Minded, Anti-Social, Cautious, Childish, Conceited, Crazy, Cruel, Cynical, Easily-Annoyed, Eccentric, Excitable, Fearful, Forgetful, Glum


	2. Chapter 1: wonderful beginnings

Franki POV

I leave the burning house, where I used to live. Starting over isnt so bad, I mean, things could be way worse.

I rumage through my bag, looking for something to do, then I came accross my ouran high school host club manga. I smile and take it fully out and start to read it while walking. I had no idea where to go, but I didn't care, I would end up someplace I could stay.

As I walk further down the street, fire engines and police pass me with their sirens on, not that I cared. I smirked to myself and kept reading.

" oh, what a coincident. Look bellsineff (sp?), a fan" a dark mysterious voice said, I look up and there's a guy behind a lamppost with a cloak on, holding a cat puppet. He looked and sounded familiar, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

" are you talking to me?" I questioned

" no, I was talking to my cat. Bellsineff" the man spoke,

" you're puppet" I deadpan

" he's not just a puppet, he can do much more" the man started to laugh, then threw the puppet at me, still laughing. It hit me in the face, not hard though. I picked it off my face and stared at it. It was really ugly, not to mention I hate cats.

I sigh and look up to where the guy was before. I noticed my surroundings have changed and my outfit too. I jump, dropping the cat. I look at my clothes, a yellow knee length dress with a white collar and red bow, I also had white socks and black school shoes on. I frown, this is deffinatly something I wouldn't wear. I shake my head and start walking around the place, it looked familiar, as if I'd been here before. Although everything seemed almost animated.

I kept walking around, and the place started to look like a school, but not my school.

I saw two boys laughing together, so I walked up to them and tapped hem on the shoulder. They both turned around and looked at me, I smile realizing who they are.

" hikaru! Kaoru!" I shout hugging both of them. I released them and smiled like and idiot. I know where I am, I'm in ouran high school.

" do we know you?" Kaoru asks

" yeah. We haven't seen you in the host club" hikaru notes

" well..." I ponder

" why haven't we seen you there?" They both ask smirking

" uh- I- I don't know" I stutter shrugging slightly, the twins smirk at each other

" what?" I ask, a little scared. Knowing them,they'll come up with some terrible plan or something.

The twins turn to me and grab my hands, one each.

" come to the host club with us" they smile at me,

" okay" I giggle, beaming ear to ear. ' I'm going to the host club!' I scream in my head.

The twins chuckle a little and pull me to the abandoned music room. They stop outside and look at each other grabbing a door handle each. They pushed the doors open and yan me in, then closing the doors.

" hikaru, kaoru. What excuse do you have for being late?" Kyoya asks, comming round a corner.

" and who is this?" He raises an eyebrow

" oh- uh- I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-" the twins cut me off

" she wanted to come to the host club" they say putting their arms around me. I nod in agreement.

" and you're name?" Kyoya asks

" I'm franki. Franki death" I smile

" pleasure" kyoya nods, I nod back. He then pulls out his laptop and starts typing stuff.

" MAMAAAAA!" I heard a very familiar whine, tamaki comes running in holding a short, frilly pink dress.

" haruhi won't put this on" he whines, kyoya opens his mouth to speak but I spoke instead,

" ofcorse she won't. It's too skimpy, and the frills are all wrong. Plus it looks about two sizes too small" I say walking up to him. He looks at me astonished,

" who might this princess be?" He asks, still amazed. I giggle slightly

" I'm franki" I smile

" I'm tamaki, it's a pleasure to meet an angel like you, franki" tamaki grabs my hand and kisses it, I use my other hand and cover my mouth to stop me from laughing.

" it's always great to have a new face in the host club" he adds. I couldn't help it anymore, I cracked up laughing.

" y-you're too f-funny" I say between laughs,

" what's so funny about me?" Tamaki asks, he looked so confused.

" you are... Just all you" I laugh more

" well, I do try" he smiles. I finally stop laughing and smile at him shaking my head

" if you want to get a girls attention you need to try harder"

" what?" He gasps

" yes, that was good for one girl, I guess. But for lots of girls, pffft! Won't work" I tisk. By the time I had finished my little rant, tamaki was sitting in his little emo corner with all color drained out of him.

" and that sertainly won't work. That's just rude and unnatractive" I shake my head.

" franki, death." Kyoya spoke. I spin around and stare at him,

" you're a third year student, and you're taking all of the art classes availible" he says looking at his computer,

" woah! This school knows everything about me?" I ask, Kyoya nods. I steel the computer of him and scan through it.

" 18, female, only child..." I mutter to myself looking through the information" looks like you share a class with honey-sempai" kyoya adds, leaning over my shoulder.

" you don't mean-" tamaki runs up to me,

" you're older than me? Y-you're a s-sempai?" Tamaki stutters, I smirk.

" cake?" I question, tamaki disapears for a short moment and reappears with a plate of strawberry cake.

" for you, my princess" he kneels on one knee, I take the cake and have a small peice,

" thanks" I smile, tamaki stands up,

" oh. And don't call me princess" I say, eating more cake.

" then what do I call you?" He asks

" Frankis good enough" I shrug finishing off the cake. Tamaki nods

" have you finished with you're plate, franki-sempai?" Tamaki asks, I stare at him, shocked. No one has ever called me sempai, but now that some one has, I love it!

"Yes" I smile and hand him the plate, tamaki smiles, noticing how it effected me.

He took my plate and put it in a pile with more plates, obviously honey-sempai's. wait... Can I call him that? Sempai? Or do I call him honey-chan? Mabey honey-kun... I don't know, but I like honey-kun.

" finished!" Honey shouts, he jumps off his chair, grabbing usa-chan and walks right up to me

" hi franki-chan" he smiles cutely

" hey honey-kun, hey usa-kun" I smile back. Honey stared at me surprised, then smiled excitedly. He suddenly jumps on me, hugging me tightly.

" franki!" He cries happily. I giggle and hug back. HE'S SO CUTE!

" mitsukuni, down" Mori says, more like orders. Honey whines but climbs down.

" awh, Mori-kun. Did you want one?" I pout, he just stands there, I giggle and walk up to him.

" do you?" I ask, smirking. He turns away, I could tell he was blushing.

" awh! He does!" I giggle and hug him. I heard the twins chuckle in the background. I let Mori go and smile at the twins.

" you guys are the best"

I could tell staying here was going to be amazing!

* * *

A/N so there's the first chapter, I hope you liked it!

review please, depending in how many reviews and favorites this story gets, I will try to upload with in the next few days!

Xox love you guys xox keep reading please xox


End file.
